


Full - Omegaverse - Tommyinnit x Tubbo

by sunnyxxrays



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Smut, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyxxrays/pseuds/sunnyxxrays
Summary: In this fan fiction, I switched up Omegaverse a bit. Anybody can get pregnant, (Male Alphas, Female Alphas, Male Omegas, Female Omegas) so yeah. Also not removing character tags cause’ I like clout. Also hate comments only fuel my obsession with this ship. They are both 17. If you don’t know a ton about Omegaverse you can read this wattpad book: https://www.wattpad.com/story/204354488-a-guide-to-omegaverseAlso, if your a bit confused Tommy let’s Tubbo top first and then Tommy does it. :)
Relationships: Tommyinnit x Tubbo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58





	Full - Omegaverse - Tommyinnit x Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> In this fan fiction, I switched up Omegaverse a bit. Anybody can get pregnant, (Male Alphas, Female Alphas, Male Omegas, Female Omegas) so yeah. Also not removing character tags cause’ I like clout. Also hate comments only fuel my obsession with this ship. They are both 17. If you don’t know a ton about Omegaverse you can read this wattpad book: https://www.wattpad.com/story/204354488-a-guide-to-omegaverse  
> Also, if your a bit confused Tommy let’s Tubbo top first and then Tommy does it. :)

His swollen belly was straining against the fabric of his tight shirt as the pups kicked him. He couldn't remember the last time he had a need like this and had already taken the time to lubricate his member as he waited. 

When Tommy walked in, he found his heavily pregnant mate laying in bed, his cock hard and glistening with lubricant. He felt his pants immediately tighten and let out a low growl, making sure no one else was around before he practically attacked his mate.   
"Mm, how long have you been waiting for me?" He stroked the man's cock. Hearing him moan and pant always turned him on more than mere words could. 

"Uh-awhile," Tubbo replied. "Mm...was worried you wouldn't make it home in a timely manner, and I'd h-have to resort to other means. Know-know how possessive you are though." 

His alpha grunted and ran his clawed hands up and down the man's stomach, pulling the form fitting shirt up to reveal the gorgeous, milky white belly that had hid underneath. His pups squirmed and kicked under the taut skin, and his heart swelled with pride. "You're looking extra full today. Have they been giving you a hard time?" He sniffed his mate's giant abdomen and pressed his highly sensitive ear up against the skin. "That's right," he soothed as he listened to the heartbeats. There were so many pups that it took him a little while. "Your alpha's here," he pressed a few tender kisses to his mate's navel. 

As dominant and wolflike as he was, Tommy also had a much gentler side. He knew that he should not have fallen in love with his omega but seeing him like this not only drove him crazy physically but emotionally as well. He was so protective and wished that he could stay at home all day, pleasing his mate, rubbing his belly, so swollen with their pups that it seemed logically impossible. He barely managed to get a grip on his emotions before his eyes travelled higher. 

"Now how are those breasts today?" Tommy asked. He knew that his omega's breasts had been filling up with milk lately and that they were heavy and sore. 

"F-full," Tubbo managed to sputter as colostrum dripped from a nipple and stained his tight shirt as if to indicate his point. They were so full, and he needed his alpha to release him from the pressure.

"Hmm," said Tommy, traced the tender nipples through the fabric teasingly before pulling the shirt off the rest of the way, exposing his Tubbo’s plump, leaky nipples. His pupils dilated at the sight, and he grabbed a heavy breast and began to suckle greedily. 

Tubbo whimpered and thrust his hands into Tommy’s hair as his nipples were teased and suckled. 

Tommy’s heart felt like it might burst as he drank from his omega's breast. He was full of his seed, full with his pups, and the milk to feed them. He didn't put the breast down until he had completely drained it before taking the other one into his mouth. He heard Tubbo let out a loud moan which encouraged him to suck more quickly. Soon, the second breast was drained, and Tommy placed his hand on his mate's belly as he kissed him on the lips deeply, not as rough as he usually was.   
His cock hardening, and he was constricted by his pants, but he wanted his mate to be the one to relieve him. 

"Toby," he murmured in his gruff voice and indicated the front of his pants. 

His omega was taken aback by the use of his normal name, and nodded before eagerly stroking the front of his alpha's pants, feeling just how aroused he was before unbuttoning them and pulling them down.

Tommy never wore underwear in case of a circumstance like this, and his throbbing cock was standing at attention, ready for his mate. He looked at Tubbo and the lubricated member attached to him before deciding to enter him first. He wanted to be pleased himself, but he knew that there would be plenty of time for that later. He kissed Tubbo again deeply before bending over. "Deep," Tommy said huskily. 

The extremely pregnant omega stroked his own cock a few times before entering his alpha. He went very slowly at first before remembering what Tommy had said and pushed his erect member deeper into him. Despite his girth, he was able to fuck his alpha senseless, making him growl and moan. "I'm going to cum inside you," Tubbo panted, unable to remain silent as his seed spilled into the gorgeous man. 

Tommy breathed heavily as he felt his omega pull out before he laid back, his cock sticking straight up into the air. 

Tubbo held onto Tommy’s hand to steady himself as he climbed on top of him and began to ride him. "Fuck," Tubbo moaned, feeling his alpha inside him. He was on top to get some of the weight off his enormous belly, but he wasn't able to make it quick enough for either of their likings. He raised himself and crawled on the bed. "Al-alpha, trust me," he whispered as he got down on all fours. His massive belly was resting against the mattress and he smiled as he lifted his ass into the air to give his alpha a good entry point. 

Tommy was taken aback by how smart his omega was and slowly entered him from behind before going deeper and deeper. Each thrust was better than the one before it, and his eyes had closed. 

"Cum, alpha. Th-think about feasting from my giant breasts as your pups move in my big swollen belly. You did this to me. We're all yours," Tubbo moaned, trying to please Tommy and get him to have a glorious release. 

Tommy felt himself release his seed into his omega and continued to pound into him as he rode out the orgasm. "Yes," he panted as he finally pulled out and turned his mate onto his back. He looked at him and smiled. "Our pups," he whispered and wrapped his arms around Tubbo’s middle. 

"W-what?" Tubbo looked at his alpha.

"Our pups," Tommy shrugged and sniffed the man's neck with his hands on the bump. 

"Our pups," Tubbo repeated and smiled sleepily as the pups moved and kicked within him. 

"I can't wait to knock you up again and again," Tommy told him. "You're...fucking gorgeous, and I want you like this for the rest of your life." 

"I can't wait. I-I like being full of your pups," Tubbo said tentatively before his alpha kissed him again and again. 

"I can't wait for the birth...mm talk about erotic." Tommy gently stroked his omega's cock, knowing he was tired. 

"I can't wait to please you, alpha," Tubbo whispered as he moaned and reached for the dominant man's member. He gave him a slow hand-job before licking the tip of the giant cock which sent Tommy into an extended moan. "Just relax, alpha." 

It briefly flashed through Tommy’s mind that he should be the one pleasuring his gorgeously pregnant omega, but the thought passed as Tubbo gave him the best blowjob he had ever had in his life.   
"I expect to have many more nights like this in the future," Tommy murmured in his deep voice as he fell asleep awhile later with his head resting against his mate's humongous belly. 

Little did he know...his omega had impregnated him, and he would get to carry their next litter of pups.


End file.
